robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: Protobot
Operation Protobot is a mission that Agent Club was sent on, the mission started on May 22, 2014 and ended on June 1, 2014. It took place during the Future Party. Brefing Agent Club will be on a mission to travel to the future and blast off to space to defeat a forgotten enemy and brainwash it, to help the RPA robbing, he is currently building a portal and using the Time Trekker as a power source. On May 21, 2014, he used the time trekker into a alpha test and wanted to test it out first, it worked and he was then teleported into the year 3014. Timeline 5/21/14- Agent Club gets permission from Agent Unknown to do this mission. 5/22/14- The mission starts and on the same day, Agent Bon Chaos goes with Club to help and join. Club's portal opens and Club and Chaos go into the portal to explore the future, later Unknown stops by and asks them if the mission is going good for them. Unknown then tells them that Omega found out about the mission and he has a full dossier for it, Omega will tell them if they give the RPA 10000 coins, which could succeed the mission and defeat the RPA. Unknown then gets a vote if he should give him the coins, he tells the two to find the protobot, but Club needs more helpers, which then Agent Cream Pie joins the crew. Protobot 07 Days Coming 5/23/14- Omega and Unknown then apologize, Unknown also starts a war called "The Battle of the Agencies", Club also gets Firebolt as his new partner, replacing Agent R in the process. Protobot 06 Days Coming 5/24/14- Agent Nintendo joins and steals a bunch of robos. Protobot 05 Days Coming 5/25/14- An strange robot that is presumably one of Agent B's robots wants to join the RPA, Unknown however does not allow him in as of only penguins can join the agency, Unknown wants to know who is the strange robot, but the robot replies to "Just call me... R.U.N", Unknown however doesn't let the robot in and the only robot the RPA is looking for is the UP10K and Unknown wants to know the real identity but the robot says that he is the R.U.N which stands for the Robot of Ultimate Nefariousness and penguins run for him but Unknown denies this and slams the door and gets really suspicous as the robot sounds a lot like Agent B. The robot says this: "My builder controls me even now. It is highly unlikely that this robot will turn self-aware. I cannot tell you his- or my- identity. I have become an EPF agent only to spy on them and, if I become an RPA agent, steal their technology. If my real name is recorded, the EPF will find me. If I join under the "alias" of this robot, I can even steal the Time Trekker for you. I am NOT Agent B." Unknown wants him to prove it that he is really not a robot from Agent B and Unknown tells him that if he owns another account, Club gets really suspicous and tells Unknown not to let the robot in which Unknown won't let him in. Protobot 04 Days Coming 5/26/14-'5/31/14'- Nothing happended on these days 6/01/14- Agent Club goes to work while getting ready for outer space, he goes into the teleporter to find out that the UP10K is atacking the future Club Penguin, Agent Club blasts off into outer space while battling several metors and robots which eventually shows up and attacks Club, after a long battle Club destroys the robot which explodes into pieces but soon claims its head and runs off with it to the RPA. Free Items Trivia *This mission was announced by Agent Club on May 20, 2014. *Agent Club will not only do this mission alone, but other RPA agents may go with him to aid. *Due to a system failure while on Beta Stage, the portal stranded Agent Omega X in year 21145, the year Agent Nintendo comes from. Luckily, it was not permanent. Category:RPA Missions Category:Completed Missions Category:Solo Mission